El pepino de oro
by Shin Black
Summary: Dokoh le cuenta a sus nietitos Los de bronce, que en realidad son niños del orfanato, la historia de una guerra santa a causa de un pepino! HUMOR!


** EL PEPINO DE ORO **

Shiryu, un pequeño de 5 años, corria junto a sus hermanos Ikki de 7, Shun de 4 y los demás de su misma edad, hacia donde estaba su abuelito (que por cierto no era anciano pero tampoco un bebe)

Shiryu: Abuelito! abuelito - se acerca a su abuelito que parecía esponja sentada en un sillon.

Shun: abuelito! dijiste que nos ibas a contar la historia de la guerra santa! - dijo el pequeño castaño.

Dokoh: eh? ah si lo siento! - desperto de su siesta.

Seiya: Cuentanos abuelito!

Hyoga: quiero historia!

Ikki: todos la queremos!

Dokoh: esperen a que vengan Jabu y el resto de sus hermanitos!

Jabu y los demás llegaron a la casita.

Shun: abuelito, cuentanos la historia...

Hyoga: si si!

Dokoh: Bueno, hace más de 299 años, en el olimpo, se reunieron las reencarnaciones de los dioses ascenstrales de Palas Athenas.

------------

**ATENCION, A PARTIR DE AQUÍ EL ESCRITOR NO SE HACE RESPONSABLES SI PASA LOS SIGUIENTES HECHOS.**

**1- UN MENOR SE PERVIERTE**

**2- MUERE...DE LA RISA**

**3- SE ATRAGANTA CON SU JUGO**

**4- SUFRE DE LECIONES CEREBRALES**

**5- PIERDE MASA ENCEFALICA.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

-----------

La reencarnación de Zeus era un hermoso joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, que llevaba una cinta roja alrrededor de su hermosa cabeza, tenía un aire muy seductor y sexy, pero su cuerpo ya tenía nombre y no era Zeus, se llamaba Gian Franco Morelli y era un encantador italiano de 20 años.

La rencarncación de Poseidón era un altivo joven Ruso llamado Iván Kyovich, de 19 años, cabello rubio cenizado y ojos azules, era buen mozo y un tanto seducor.

Por ultimo la reencarnación de Hades, un joven alemán de aspecto risueño, tranquilo y angelical, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, era adolescente, a diferencia de los otros dos, tenía apenas 15 años y su nombre era Ian Samarich.

Los tres dioses tenían un intercambio de opiniones con respecto a una reliquia que había dejado el dios Zeus (el real) hace más de 1000 años en el mundo de los humanos, 'El pepino de oro'

-----

Ikki: ¿El pepino de oro?

Dokoh: si, callate o no sigo ¬¬

Shun: abuelito, porque era tan importante ese pepino?

Dokoh: Pues ese pepino era una reliquia antiquisima dejada por nuestro señor Zeus...

Hyoga: Y Por qué era de oro?

Dokoh: Porque lo beso el Rey Midas, el Rey Midas era un rey que todo lo que tocaba se convertía en oro.

Seiya: ¿Y por qué el Rey Midas beso a un pepino?

Dokoh: BASTA DE PREGUNTAS! ¬¬ continuaré la historia...

---------

Como iba diciendo, los tres dioses del mundo que conocemos, estaban teniendo una pequeña platica con respecto al todo famoso PEPINO DE ORO.

Hades: ¡¡¡NO ES JUSTO! YO VI PRIMERO EL CONDENADO PEPINO!- tomando el pepino de un estremo.

Poseidón: Hades, somos hermanos y debemos compartirlo! QUITA TUS MANOS DE MI PEPINO!- tomando el pepino del otro estremo.

Zeus: Mmmmm...- meditando a quien le dará el pepino.

Hades: DAME! DAME MI PEPINO!- jala y jala el pepino.

Poseidón: ES MI PEPINO!- jala y jala al condenado pepino.

Hades: MIO MIO MIO!

Poseidón: SOY MAYOR! DAMELO!

Zeus: Ya esta, dividire en dos el pepino de oro!

Poseidón y Hades: eh?

-"Yo también quiero pepino!"- una voz se hizo notar en el olimpo.

Poseidón, Hades y Zeus: ATHENA!

Athena, que había reencarnado en una muchacha griega de 14 años, cabello violeta y ojos violeta, a la cual se la llamo "Grecia Violeta" (Si, ese es el nombre XD).

Poseidón: ah no no no no! no compartiré mi pepino! y menos con el chico psicopata y la prostituta violeta ¬¬

Athena: NO TE PERMITIRE QUE ME LLAMES VIOLETA!

Hades: ERES UN MALNACIDO! - dijo tomando el pepino de oro en sus brazos y acunandolo.

Zeus: SILENCIO!

Todos quedaron tipo postal o fotografía, helados.

Zeus: Bien...Hades, cuales son tus motivos para conservar al pepino?

Hades: Pues el motivo es que yo necesito al pepino para que remplace a uno de mis jueces del inframundo...

Se ve una ilusión donde el pepino usa la armadura de Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos lo miraban de reojo mientras el pepino hacía su trabajo el solo, por otro lado, se ve a Rathamantys buscando empleo en la oficina de desempleados, y ahí se acaba la ilusión.

Zeus: ...eeeeeeeh...este...bueno, es un buen motivo!

Hades: ja! - dijo haciendole burla a su hermano y la pelilila.

Zeus: Poseidón! cual es tu motivo.

Poseidón: necesito que el pepino mantenga la olla de athena fuera de mi vista.

Una imagen del pepino encima de la olla, custodiando que no se abriera, vino en la mente a Poseidón.

Zeus: Bien...es una buena escusa...y tú Athena?

Athena: quiero comer pepino de oro!

Zeus: es la escusa más tonta, pero ya que en la mitología eres mi hija, consedo que el pepino de oro sea entregado a la bruja...quiero decir a Athena.

------

Ikki: ¿Y para que quería Athena el pepino? Digo, a poco iba a comerse algo tan duro!

Dokoh: No oiste lo que le dijo Poseidón cuando la vio ¬¬ ya se comió cosas más duras!

Shun: Y al final que paso con Hades y Poseidón?

Dokoh: Ellos se enojarón mucho con Athena y empezo la guerra Santa.

Hyoga: Todo por un pepino?

Dokoh: si si...por un pepino!

Seiya: Aun no entiendo porque el Rey Midas beso un pepino!

Dokoh: Pues veras...eso tiene su explicación.

-------

El rey midas había salvado a uno de los amigos de un dios, bueno, pero a eso nadie le importa, pasemos a lo que importa, el pepino. Como saben ese dios le dio el poder de que cada cosa que tocara se convirtiera en oro, el comía y todo se volvía oro, no podía tomar ni comer, era todo oro y oro.

Midas: Genial, nunca podré comer nada...

Idiota1: Señor Midas, mire, encontre un pepino que no se tranforma en oro

Midas: en serio? y como lo sabes? ¬w¬

Idiota2: Lo toco y no se convirtio en oro.

Midas: SOQUETES! yo debo tocarlo...- tomo el pepino y nada - AY SI! MI PEPINO!

Idiota1: puedo comer?

Midas: NO HE COMIDO Y BEBIDO EN AÑOS Y QUIERES QUE TE DE EL UNICO PEPINO QUE NO SE CONVIERTE EN ORO

Idiota2: dejemos a su altesa con su pepino - toma a idiota1 y se lo lleva a rastras.

Midas: Mi hermoso pepino, tu y yo gobernaremos el mundo MUAJAJAJAJA - la falta de poteinas le hizo mal.

Midas estaba medio loco (si, medio ¬¬) bueno, estaba loco completo, tenía sus cabellos azules desparramados y sus ojos verdes dandole vueltas, beso al pepino que se convirtio en oro...y lo vio, vio a su pepino de oro.

Midas: JAJAJAJA EL PEPINO ES DE ORO JAJAJAJAJA COMO TODO ACÁ JAJAJAJAJAJA

------------

Ikki: ese tipo estaba loco o.o

Dokoh: ya te quisiera ver a ti sin comida durante meses ¬¬

Shun: Entonces ese pepino de oro era importante?

Dokoh: acaso nadie oyo mi historia! el pepino era magico!

Hyoga: Podía hablar?

Dokoh: si, y hasta bailar tap!

Seiya: wooooow - era un super pepino!

Shiryu: con razón todos querían al pepino!

Dokoh: Si, pero esa es otra historia...

Ikki: quien le enseño al pepino bailar tap? ¬¬

Dokoh:...eeeeeee...Midas?

Jabu: Midas no estaba loco?

Dokoh: Pero era campión olimpico de tap? ¬¬

Ichi: desde cuando el tap es parte de las olimpiadas ¬¬

Dokoh: desde que checoslovaquia fue gobernada por un conejo ¬¬

Shun: en serio?

Dokoh: Vayansen a dormir ¬¬ me duele la cabeza.

Jabu: Buenas noches abuelito - le da un beso.

Dokoh: Si, si, fuera de aquí! - espanto a los niños.

**--- A LA NOCHE ---**

Shun: tengo miedo Ikki! ;O;

Ikki: Y ahora ¿Por qué?

Hyoga: seguro tiene miedo al pepino de oro.

Shun: Y si de verdad existe el pepino? y se empieza de nuevo la guerra santa?

Shiryu: el abuelito Dokoh nos conto una historia de hace 200 años atrás Shun, no tengas miedo.

Jabu: además el abuelito Dokoh esta loco XD.

Ichi: Cierto, nunca se sabe cuanta verdad hay en su historia.

Hyoga: si, no me creeo que Midas le haya enseñado al pepino bailar tap...digo, es absurdo...

-"quieren probar?"- una voz salio de la nada.

Seiya: qui-quien es? - prendio la luz y ahi estaba, EL PEPINO!

Niños: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - corriendo hasta la recamara del abuelito Shion y el abuelito Dokoh.

Shion: ¿Que pasa mis pequeños?

Jabu: Pepino!

Shun: gigante!

Hyoga: oro!

Ikki: hablando!

Shiryu: Bailando tap!

Shion: Otra vez le contaste lo del pepino de oro? niños, es solo una leyenda, vayan a dormir.

-"ESO ES LO QUE CREEN! NO SOLO SE BAILAR TAP! sino también toco jazz"- el pepino de oro apareció derrepente con una trompeta miniatura.

Niños y Shion: AAAAAAAAAH! EL PEPINO!

Dokoh desde la cama: Vayansen a dormir! me duele la cabeza.

Pepino: a mi también ;O;

**FIN!**

---------------

_**tengan cuidado, hay un pepino bajo tu cama ahora!**_

---------------


End file.
